


Before And After

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy), joetrick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Joe doesn't know what to do except be there for Patrick when he finds out that the singer is no longer with Pete. Until he does.
Relationships: Mikey Way/Pete Wentz, Patrick Stump/Joe Trohman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Before And After

**Author's Note:**

> And now for something a little different.

Joe surveyed his lead singer for a moment, a worried frown on his face. "You okay?" He asked, wondering if he really wanted to know the answer.

Patrick looked up from the set list he was studying. "Fine. Why?"

Joe shrugged. "Don't know. You just seem a little down maybe?" He paused. "I could be wrong."

Patrick managed a smile. "I'm okay, Joe. Really."

Joe folded his arms across his chest and gave Patrick a look. "That doesn't answer my question." He looked around; someone was missing. "It's Pete, isn't it? He's being a dick again, isn't he?"

"No more than usual." Patrick reached for his guitar case. At Joe's confused look, the singer explained further. "Pete and I...we're not seeing each other anymore."

"Fuck," Joe let out, confusion turning to surprise. "I thought...but I thought you and Pete were good. Tight, even. What the hell happened?"

"Mikey Way happened." Patrick's voice was both bitter and resigned. "They got together a couple weeks ago after that show in Camden."

"Fuck," Joe repeated, not sure he wanted to believe what he was hearing. "But how? He told you?"

Patrick shook his head, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Nope. Caught them backstage. Mikey's tongue was down his throat and everything." He made a face. "Even offered a threesome before I could say anything."

"Jesus." Joe ran a hand over his face as he tried to process it all. "I'm sorry, Trick." A surge of anger suddenly went through the guitarist. "And Pete definitely is a dick."

"I wouldn't go that far. Thinks with it maybe. But I think it was more Mikey sucking his tonsils out of his head that made him speak before thinking." He let out a heavy sigh as he sagged against the stage wall. "I just...I thought just like you did, I guess. I thought we were tight." His voice dropped to a whisper. "I thought he loved me."

"I'm sorry, Trick." Joe put a hand on his arm, not knowing what else to say.

Patrick put his hand over Joe's for a moment before drawing away. "Thanks."

"Can I do anything?" Joe asked, his heart aching at the sad, defeated look on Patrick's face. "Name it, dude. I'll kick Pete's ass all the way back to Chicago if you want me to."

Patrick gave Joe a faint little smile as he shook his head. "That's too much of an effort, but I appreciate the offer," he said. "No. Just let it go. Let Mikey have him." He paused. "At this point, they deserve each other."

"Isn't there anything I can do?" Jim asked, suddenly feeling more than a little helpless.

"You're listening. That's a lot right now." Patrick managed another smile. "And I appreciate it. Especially since I'm taking you away from Andy."

"You're what?" Joe let out a chuckle. "You got it wrong, man. Hurley and I...we're not together. Not like that, anyway."

Patrick blinked. "You're not?"

Joe shook his head again, his curls going every which way. "Nope. He's seeing that vegan chick he met in Fresno. Has been for months." He paused. "We were never...we're just friends. There's never been anything else between us."

Patrick's eyes went wide. "Oh." There was a surprised look on his face. "I'm sorry, Joe. I thought...well..."

"You and a lot of people. Not really sure why. We've always been just friends." Joe suddenly ducked his head to hide his red cheeks. "He's...he's not who I really want."

"Oh?" When Joe shook his head again, Patrick gave him a gentle smile. "They don't know, do they? Whoever it is?"

"No, they don't. Especially since up until recently I thought they were spoken for." He didn't dare look at Patrick; the other man would know in a second what he was thinking if he did. 

"You should say something," Patrick said as he adjusted his hat. "Who knows? Maybe they feel the same way."

"We're friends," Joe countered, still trying not to look at Patrick. "I don't want to fuck that up."

"I don't think you will. Not if you're honest." Patrick heaved a sigh as he heard the screaming of thousands of fans out in the arena. "We should get out there."

Joe was about to ask if they were waiting for Pete when the bassist came bounding out, a grin on his face and bite marks visible on his neck. "What are you two waiting for? Let's get the hell out there!" He ran out onstage without looking back.

Both Joe and Patrick watched him go. "Asshole," Joe muttered before looking over at the singer. He was horrified to see tears streaking the redhead's cheeks. "Fuck, Patrick...I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

Patrick shook his head, stopping the apology. "No...it's okay, Joe. I should have known better than to try keeping him." Swiping at his eyes, he pasted a smile on his face. "Let's get out there."

Both men stepped out on stage together.

*****

When they stepped off stage two hours later, both men were sagging against each other in exhaustion. "Come on back to my room," Joe invited as they gave their guitars to the waiting stage hands. "There's a "Star Wars" marathon on cable. We can watch it and quote lines back and forth."

"It's late," Patrick hedged. "We both should get some sleep."

"I won't this late and neither will you. You're as wired as I am." When Patrick hesitated, Joe turned to begging. "Come on, man. Don't make me watch all seven films all alone."

Finally, Patrick relented. "Okay. But only for a little while." He stopped in his tracks, staring at the sight in front of him. "Fuck."

Joe looked and cursed as well. Pete and Mikey were plastered against one wall directly in frontof them, arms tangled around each other as they traded hungry kisses back and forth.

Patrick abruptly turned away, heading for the nearest exit. "I'll see you at the hotel," he said, choking on the words. before Joe could stop him, he disappeared out the door. 

The slamming of the security door caused Mikey and Pete to stop kissing. "What's with Trick?" Pete asked, not bothering to move away.

 _Clueless,_ Joe thought, giving Pete a look that would've killed a lesser man. Then, without a word, he followed Patrick out the door.

He managed to catch up to the singer in the parking lot. "Come on, man," he said, steering him towaed his rental. "Ride with me. I know you came with Pete."

"I'm sorry," Patrick managed to get out. "I didn't mean to...I mean..."

"Shut up," Joe ordered gently. "Not your fault, man." Opening the door, he carefully pushed Patrick in. "Go on. Get in."

Patrick did as he was told. "You don't have to babysit, Joe," he said, keeping his eyes straight ahead. "I'm okay. Really."

 _No, youre not,_ Joe thought but didn't say. "I know you are." Joe looked over at him as he got in and started the car. "Let me put it this way...I'd like the company."

Patrick finally huffed a sigh. "Okay. As long as I'm not a bother."

"Not a chance." Pulling out of the parking lot, he headed down the highway. 

Once they got to the hotel, they headed straight for Joe's room. "Need anything of yours?" he asked. "I've got a spare toothbrush if you want to stay. Or I can order room service."

"I'm fine for now." Patrick watched as Joe swiped his key card and they went in. "Like I said...I won't stay long."

"You can stay as long as you need to. I don't mind. In fact, I want you to." Settling onto the bed, he picked up the remote and clicked on the big screen TV on the dresser. The opening credits began scrolling up the screen. "Go on. Get comfortable." He patted the space next to him on the bed. "Plenty of room."

Taking off his shoes and socks, patrick settled next to him. "Thank you for this," he said, a grateful look on his face. 

"We're friends, man. And I hate seeing you miserable." He looked over at the singer. "I can't do much else, but if you want to talk more..."

"I'll wait until the end credits," Patrick finished with a smile. With that, both men relaxed and watched the movie.

*****

The theme song's opening trumpets startled Joe awake several hours later. Yawning, he looked over at Patrick and smiled. He was fast asleep.

 _He looks so young,_ Joe marveled as he watched Patrick sleep. _Innocent, almost._ Reaching out, he brushed his fingers through thee singer's red hair, marveling at how soft it was. _He really is beautiful._

Just then, Patrick's eyes flickered open. "Joe?" he whispered, his own hand reaching out. 

Joe stopped abruptly. _What in the hell am I doing?_ "I'm sorry," he said, drawing away. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't," was the soft reply. "You didn't have to stop. That felt nice."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Taking Joe's hand, Patrick pulled him closer. "Don't stop."

"Patrick," joe breathed as he brushed a finger along Patrick's cheek, their noses almost touching. "Can I..." He didn't finish.

Patrick finished or him. "Yes. Please." They came together in a gentle kiss.

Patrick sighed as Joe drew away a moment later. "I've been wanting you to do that for years," he confessed.

Joe blinked. "You have? Really? Why didn't you say someting?"

Patrick smiled and shrugged. "We're friends. And I thougjt you were with Andy. I didn't want to fuck things up if you had a good thing going."

"We never did," Joe said again. There was a pause as they looked at each other. "But maybe...you and I could? If you want?"

"I want. More than anything." Reaching out, Patrick put a hand on Joe's cheek. "Joe...I can't promise anything."

"And I'm not asking for any." Joe's voice was soft and serious as he gazed at the man in his arms. "Patrick...I'm happy with whatever you have to give."

Patrick tangled his fingers in Joe's curls, pulling his head down. "I love you," he whispered. 

Joe's heart skipped a beat before soaring into parts unknown. "I love you, too." They kissed again, effectively ending all conversation between them for the time being.


End file.
